1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to slot antennas, and particularly to a slot antenna with multiple adjustable radiation patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable wireless communication devices include an antenna to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves. However, the antenna is susceptible to interference from electromagnetic waves generated by other electronic members such as a speaker, or a camera. In addition, the antenna commonly has different signal radiation abilities corresponding to different radiation angles. The antenna can be easily interfered with when it is at a radiation angle, which corresponds to weak radiation ability. Thus, if the antenna just has a single radiation pattern, it is difficult to adjust the radiation angle for less interference.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.